Light My Candle
by Galateagirl
Summary: Danny meets Sam for the first time during a blackout in their apartment building. She's an artist, he's an aspiring astronaut. This chapter's for Oasis Blackmore!
1. Would you Light my candle?

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Light my Candle, from Rent. This chapter is loosely based on that song.

The apartment was plunged into darkness. Danny groaned_. A power outage. Greeeat._ He fumbled around his weirdly neat apartment for the candles and matches he knew he had around somewhere.

_Ahhh, here we go._

Soon his apartment was lit with the glow of three candles and a flashlight, huddled in a circle on his kitchen table. The apartment was getting colder by the moment.

Danny huddled near the light source, trying to conserve heat. He heard a tentative knock on the door. _Who…?_

Danny stumbled toward the door in the dark and opened it.

Outside stood a girl about his age. She was leaning against the door frame with a candle in hand. This girl was beautiful. She had pale skin and violet eyes. Her black hair that was shimmering slightly in the moonlight framed her heart shaped face. She was wearing all black, which made her porcelain skin almost glow.

The girl just stared at him a little weirded out. Danny was standing in the doorway, staring at her with his mouth open. "Ummm…hi." She tried.

Danny snapped out of it. "Oh, um hi." He said, flustered. He scratched the back of his neck with his hand, like he always did when he was nervous.

The girl gave him a slow smile. He smiled back, blushing and awkward. "I was wondering if you had any matches?" the girl said. "I have a candle but no matches and no other source of light."

"Oh, ok." Danny walked back into his apartment and stumbled into the kitchen. He stuck his head around the corner to see her still standing in the doorway. "You can come in." She smiled at him and walked into his apartment, taking in her surroundings.

Danny ruffled through the kitchen drawers looking for the book of matches he had just used. Sam's presence didn't help. She was making him very nervous and awkward.

He found it. "Here it is!" He said. He turned and took a step to get into the living room. He then lay sprawled on the floor, having tripped on the kitchen stool.

He heard laughing and looked up. Sam was standing right above him, trying to conceal her giggles.

He smiled grimly and growled, "It wasn't that funny."

Sam broke down and started laughing hysterically. "Yes…it…was." She was leaning against the wall.

Danny stood up. He enclosed Sam's hand in his as he steadied the candle to light it.

Danny felt his pulse quicken as he touched her hand. He looked up to see her staring into his eyes. Their eyes connected and they stood there for a little while, just looking at each other. Then they both blushed and turned away. Danny quickly lit it.

Sam turned to leave. Danny didn't want to see her go. "Hey..." he said. She turned around with one eyebrow arched. "Do…do you wanna stay here? Until the power comes back?"

Sam smiled at him. He felt blessed by that smile. "OK." She added her candle to the batch on the kitchen table.

Danny beamed at her and sat down at the table. "Pull up a chair."

Sam did so. She rested her head on her hand and looked at Danny. She smiled lightly and said, "I don't believe we've been introduced." She stuck out a hand across the table to shake his. "I'm Sam Manson. I live across the hallway from you."

Danny smiled. He stuck out his hand to shake hers. "Hi Sam. I'm Danny Fenton. What do you do?"

"I'm an artist. Well," she amended. "I'm learning to be an artist. Right now I'm a waitress at Water Way."

"That Japanese place?"

"Yeah."

"I love that place."

They looked down and realized they were still holding hands. They both blushed and quickly let go.

Sam crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "So, what do you do?"

Danny leaned back in his chair too. "I work at the bookstore down the street. When I'm not listening in on Astronomy classes down at the university that is."

Sam looked interested. "You're interested in stars?"

Danny smiled. "I want to be an astronaut."

Sam let her chair fall forward again. "That's so cool."

Danny and Sam continued talking until two a.m. when the lights came back on. They both blinked as their eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Sam stood up. "I better be going. See you around Danny." She came over and kissed him on the cheek and then left.

Danny rubbed his cheek and smiled down at the table.

She had left her candle with his.


	2. Seeing Each Other

Author's note: I love this fanfic. It's just so warm and fuzzy. Thank you reviewers!

Sam woke up tired. It was one of those days.

She turned over to go back to sleep and saw her clock in the process. _9:00! My class is at 9:30!_

She threw herself out of bed, got dressed and got a brush through her very messy hair. Her next step was to run as fast as she could to the coffee shop on the corner.

Luckily for her there was no line. She ran right to the register. "Grande hazelnut skim latte, please." She said gasping.

"Thank you. That will be $4.75." said the cashier.

Sam reached into her pockets. _Greeeat._ "Umm…" she said. "Do you think I could pay later today?"

The cashier gave her the weirdest, most hostile look ever directed at Sam.

Sam groaned and was about to turn away when a voice said behind her, "I'll cover it."

Sam smiled hugely and blushed. She turned around. "Hi Danny." She felt herself blushing. "Thank you so, so, so, so, so much. I'll pay you back right when I get home."

Danny laughed. "Don't worry about it, it's OK. You have art class?"

Sam grinned. She was starting to realize she did that a lot around Danny. "Yeah, in fifteen minutes. And it's on 67th, so I have to run."

Danny smiled back at her. "Quick, take the coffee and go, I'll pay."

Sam grabbed the hot cup and planted a kiss on his cheek before running out the door. "Thanks!"

Danny turned to pay. The cashier looked after Sam's retreating figure, "She your girlfriend?"

Danny turned scarlet. "No."

The cashier looked him up and down. "Sure looked like it. How long have you known each other."

Danny smiled at her as he took the change. "Oh, about nine hours."

The cashier gaped at him.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam walked out of the huge brick building she had her class in to see Danny was standing outside to meet her.

"What are you doing here?" she said, a slow smile coming across her face. She fiddled with her sketchbook stuck under one arm.

Danny loved the ability to make her laugh and smile. "Why, good afternoon to you too. I'm fine and you? Yes, this is lovely weather, but I do believe rain is expected."

Sam let out a peal of laughter. She started walking in the direction of the apartment without him. When she saw he wasn't walking with her, she turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Are you coming or not?" she said.

Danny laughed and ran to catch up with her.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam opened the door to her apartment and walked inside, instantly relaxing. She put her sketchbook down on the table and went into the kitchen. "I would ask you if you want something to eat, but I have nothing you'd like." She called from the kitchen.

Danny looked around the apartment. "Whoa…" The walls were covered with sketches. They weren't bad either. It seemed to be a skyline. There were building shapes drawn on the wall, one building in great detail.

Sam walked back in. "I see you've found my project."

Danny was kneeling on the floor resting his hand against the wall. "You're going to paint these in?"

"Yeah. The landlord is actually paying me to do it."

"Wow…That's…wow."

"Actually," Sam said. "You could help me. I'm going to paint a night sky on the ceiling and I'd like it to be accurate. Do you think you could help me out?"

Danny grinned at her. "Sure." He stood up and realized just how close they were. He and Sam were barely centimeters apart.

Danny backed away but smiled at Sam. "I have to go to the bookstore but come over to my apartment tonight, okay?"

Sam smiled and leaned against the table. "Sure."

Danny turned and left. As he was walking through the door he heard, "Bye Danny."

He smiled.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was whistling as she shelved the books. His co-worker, Amanda watched him with a knowing look. After he twirled around she confronted him. "OK." She said. "Who is she?"

Danny pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Who?"

Amanda tossed her long brownish-blonde hair over he shoulder. "You're too happy for there not to be a girl. So spill. Who is she?"

"She's great. Her name's Sam. She has purple eyes and black hair and she paints and-" He was cut off by the bells, signaling somebody came in.

Sam walked up to the desk Amanda was working at. Amanda raised her eyebrows and grinned past Sam at Danny. Danny was staring fixatedly at the back of Sam's head.

Sam smiled at Amanda. "Hi. I was wondering if you had any books on Impressionism?"

Amanda grinned wickedly at Danny. "Yes, of course." After she came back with the book she remarked. "You know, I can see why he likes you so much."

Danny gave her cutting motions and stared at her pleadingly.

Sam smiled and cocked her head slightly. "Who?"

"Da-"

Danny came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you, Amanda."

Amanda laughed loudly. "No problem." She came out from behind the counter to shelve books.

Sam turned around in Danny's arms. "I just run into you all over, don't I?"

"You think that's a coincidence?" Amanda called from behind the bookshelves.

Sam smiled and laughed. "I actually need to go to my own job now." Danny reluctantly let go of her. "Bye Amanda! See you later Danny!"

Amanda walked up and stood beside Danny. "She's nice. You have good taste."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet, she ain't." Amanda smiled. Danny blushed even redder than he had at the coffee shop that morning.


	3. Stargazing

Author's Note: I really don't know how I find the time to write these things. Seriously. Anyway, I know I've already used the whole Tucker and Sam know each other from camp, but I think it fits here. It adds a little comedy to the scene, which would probably be pure fluff otherwise. The rest of this story is concentrated fluff. Some angst will come in in the next chapter, so I am fitting it in where I can.

Danny heard a knock and grinned. He jogged over and opened it, saying "Hey S-" He stopped when he saw his best friend.

"Hey Danny. What's up?" Tucker walked in, looking around.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Hey Tuck. Not much, but why are you here?"

"Can't a guy visit his best friend?" Tucker walked into the kitchen with Danny following behind.

"Yeah, but I have.. Um.. Company coming over in a few minutes and it would be uh…awkward if you were here." Danny said, rather lamely.

Tucker walked out of the kitchen with a coke in one hand. He lowered his drink and raised an eyebrow. "Would this company be of the female variety?" He grinned wickedly.

"NO! Of course not!" Danny said, his eyes widening.

Tucker's grin spread and he plopped down on Danny's couch. "There is no way I'm leaving now." He took another sip and smirked at Danny.

Danny blanched. "Tucker.. Please.."

"Nope."

Danny got on his knees and crawled over to Tucker, desperation in his eyes. "I'm BEGGING you!"

"Begging who?" Sam opened the door and walked inside the apartment. As she saw Tucker she raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Dr. Livingston, I presume?"

Tucker narrowed his eyes at her. He turned to Danny. "I never figured you to go for Goths, Danny."

"Tech geek." Sam said in a singsong voice, leaning against the door.

"Veggie girl."

"Carnivore."

"Rich girl."

Sam walked forward and grabbed Tucker's collar. "Take. That. Back." She said, Leaning over him and glaring him down.

Tucker shrank back into the cushions. "Don't hurt me." He squeaked, raising his arms up to protect himself.

Sam laughed and let go of his shirt. "It's good seeing you again, Tuck."

Danny sat on the floor looking extremely confused. "What?"

Tuck laughed at his friends expression. "We met at CTY. We both took an Archaeology course. Me, because I like the new technologies applied to that field of Anthropology and Sam, because she's related to Sir Leonard Wooley. Right?" He said, turning to Sam.

She nodded. "On my dad's side. He helped discover the first ziggurats in Mesopotamia."

Danny nodded, pretending to understand.

Sam's eyes widened and she turned back to Tucker. "Oh no. The picture you showed me…that wasn't him, was it?"

Tucker looked puzzled for a second and then grinned. "It so was!" He started laughing extremely hard.

Danny turned to Sam. "He showed you a picture of me?"

"Yeah." She glared at Tucker. "I hope you're leaving Tucker."

This stopped the laughter. "Why?" Tucker said.

"Because Danny is going to help me map out the night sky. Right?" She said to Danny, smiling at him. He smiled back. Sam turned back to Tucker. "And we don't need wisecracks from you every second."

"Oh, I get it." Tucker said, grinning and rolling his eyes. "Get me out of the apartment so you two can have your fun, right?"

They both blushed crimson. "TUCKER!" They shouted in unison. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Tucker looked between them, eyes wide. "How'd you do that?"

"What?" Sam said.

"That. That whole knowing what the other was going to say thing. It's really creepy."

They shrugged. "I don't know." Danny said. "It just-"

"Comes naturally." Sam continued grinning at Danny. "Now if you-"

"Wouldn't mind leaving," Danny continued, returning Sam's grin. "We can get to work."

"I'm out of here." Tucker said bolting for the door. Danny and Sam collapsed into giggles. Tucker poked his head around the door. "Have fun, lovebirds!" He said, before closing it.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam shouted in unison. They looked at each other and blushed.

Danny got up first and put out a hand to help Sam. She took it gratefully and he pulled her up easily. "How are you so light?" he said, surprised.

She smiled warmly. "One of the upsides to being a veggie girl."

"You're surprisingly happy for a Goth." He commented.

"That's because you've only seen me when I've been properly caffeinated. My friends call me Tiger when I don't have my coffee."

Danny grabbed a bag from on top of the table and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. "C'mon. Let's go see some stars!"

Sam laughed and stumbled after Danny. "Slow down!" She shouted. Danny looked over and shot a grin at her before going faster up a flight of steps. When he stopped abruptly Sam was thrown into his back. He turned his head and raised his eyebrows at her. "Well aren't we the impatient one?" He said, grinning, before turning around to open the door.

Sam looked at him incredulously. "You're nuts." She stated, feeling a slight smile come across her face.

"Ah, but it's so much more interesting then being insane, don't you agree?" he said, swinging the door open. "After you, madam." He said, before comically bowing.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She said, before walking onto the roof. "About the insane comment though, I have a reason. If I acted sane, nobody would look twice at my artwork." She shivered and pulled her arms around herself. "My god. It's freezing."

She felt a jacket slip around her shoulders and turned to smile at Danny. "Normally, I would protest, but you have a sweater and I'll get hypothermia without your jacket, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Danny said. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her over to the side of the roof. "Now look up." He said, grinning in anticipation.

Sam looked up. She could see thousands of specks. "There are so many." She said, musingly. "I bet at least one has life."

Danny grinned at her. "You think that's a lot. With all the light pollution around here, you're only seeing a fraction of the stars." He gestured hugely with his hands. "And they each look like tiny dots when they're these great, burning gaseous balls of fire and swirling planets made entirely out of mist all in their own huge solar systems and galaxies and universes." By this point, he was spinning around with his hands outstretched above him. He suddenly became extremely self-conscious and turned red. "Sorry. I'm probably boring you, aren't I?" He looked at her as she sat on the edge of the roof.

Sam shook her head, grinning. "No. I think it's amazing how it never ends. It just keeps on going and going. I love how they're still shining for us when they've actually dies so long ago."

Danny grinned and jogged over to her. "Hey! Who's the astronaut here, you or me?" He said, ruffling her hair. She laughed and shoved him with her shoulder.

Sam sighed, looking up. "But it's beautiful."

"Yeah." Danny said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Sam looked at him and blushed. "I need to go get my sketchbook." She got up and walked through the door. "Don't you dare go anywhere!" She called behind her.

Danny laughed and looked up at the stars. He felt as if he had known Sam forever. They already were acting like the best of friends and they had known each other for almost a day. He just felt really connected to her.

"I'm baaack…" He heard a voice say behind him. Danny yelped and whirled around to see Sam behind him, laughing.

"I am shocked that you would stoop to such means, my lady. And as the gentleman I am, I must stoop in return." Danny grabbed the thick, worn sketchbook out of Sam's hands and began to flip through.

"Hey! Give it back!" Sam said, trying to grab it from him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Danny said, standing up and holding it over her head. "Not until I've seen it first. Danny looked through the pictures. The first few pages held some pretty standard stuff. A sketched bowl of fruit, an egg and a pencil for example. Then there were a few abstract drawing in crayon.

He raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Still playing with crayons, are we Sammy?" She blushed and swiped for the book. Danny spun around and laughed. He continued to flip through. After the abstracts there were…people. There was Mrs. Ferchette, standing on the stoop, camera in hand, looking thoughtful. Then there was Mr. Tjan from across the street, polishing his new car with a look of admiration on his face. Danny smiled at each familiar face. She had captured them perfectly, at their everyday tasks, each emotion expertly captured.

He turned the page. Danny's eyes widened and he focused in on one of them. He looked down at Sam and then back at the book. "Is that me?" he asked.

Sam pulled the book down to see what he was looking at. Danny stared up at her from the page. It was drawn from her point of view from last night. The candles cast parts of Danny's face into shadow, while exposing others. He smiled, almost laughing, as if from an inside joke. Danny's hair fell slightly in his eyes.

Sam blushed and shut the book. "Um...yeah. It was for class. We were supposed to draw something from memory, and you came to mind." She looked up through her lashes, shyly. Danny gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." He said. They stood in silence for a little while, awkward. Danny broke it. "Why'd you draw the neighbors?"

Sam smiled relieved the tension was broken. "I'm putting them in my mural. I'm painting a regular day on our street."

Danny's eyes widened and he grinned. "That's so cool! Which room are you putting the night sky in?"

Sam smiled and sat down. She flipped open her book to an empty page and started to sketch. As she did so, she said, "Well, part of the living room is going to be day, and part is night. I'm going to try to paint a sort of twilight in the middle. And maybe I'll put in a few ghosts."

Danny choked a little. "Ghosts?" he managed to say pretty normally.

"Yeah. I mean, we see them enough hear that they're part of daily life. I'm thinking of painting Danny Phantom fighting…someone. Maybe that weird music ghost he fought a few years ago. I thought she looked pretty cool."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You think Danny Phantom is good?"

Sam continued to sketch, her eyes darting up and then down constantly. "Yeah. I mean, he fought that evil Ghost King a little while back, didn't he? How can he be bad if he's helping us?" She looked critically at her work. "Does Cassiopeia look off to you?"

Danny leaned over her shoulder, smiling. "No, it looks perfect."


	4. Duels and Dunces

**Sorry this took so long! I got really caught up on my other stories. Not that I don't love this one!**

Danny went around for a midnight flight after Sam went to bed. He was thrilled. _She likes me! Human me and Phantom me! _Danny did a loop-de-loop in mid-air. "Wooo-Hooo!"

He flew low through the maze of skyscrapers, loving it. He found his apartment building and settled into his room. He threw himself under his blankets and collapsed, an art form that is possessed by few but admired by all. He felt like he had slept for two seconds when he was woken up by his ghost sense. He blinked groggily, but shot up when he heard a scream. "Sam!"

Danny changed into Phantom form and quickly flew into Sam's apartment. There he saw the Fright Knight standing above Sam, who was wearing purple pajamas and holding something that looked suspiciously like a light saber.

The Fright Knight raised his sword and said, "For the Last time, wench, my master grows impatient. Either you will come to him quietly, or I will take you by force."

Sam spat, "Tell your master he really needs to work on his pick up lines." Sam swung the saber to meet the Knight's jarringly in the air. Danny's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. _What is she doing?_

The Knight and Sam fenced for a few minutes, neither landing any hits, but both showing great skill. Sam's sword then caught a weak spot in the night's armor and cut him across the wrist. The Knight yelled, "Fine, girl. But don't say I didn't warn you. My master will be most displeased." He disappeared in a swirl of green mist.

Sam walked across the room and slid the sword into a steel scabbard she had by her bed. She then turned around and looked Danny Phantom in the eye. "Hi. What's your name?"

Danny's mouth was still hanging open. "That…was the coolest thing I think I've ever seen a girl my own age do."

Sam brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes. Thank you. Who are you?"

"Danny Fen…Phantom." Danny said. He continued. "Where did you get that sword?"

Sam shrugged. "I got my friend, a blacksmith in Montana to make me a sword and then I covered it in ectoplasm. Apparently it works." Sam crossed her arms. "Danny Phantom? I knew no ghost would go around responding to Inviso-bil."

Danny laughed. "I know, it's really embarrassing." His look hardened as he considered what had just happened. "Sam, has that happened to you before?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. Ever since Pariah Dark ever came to Amity, that weird Knight dude comes every month or so to try to get me to become his bride. Apparently for a 'strength of spirit' thing. After the first few times I got the sword and started fighting him to get him to move away. When I moved out of my parent's house, I assumed e would stop coming, but apparently not."

Danny felt his jaw drop again. Sam had been fighting the Fright Knight man to man for five years. And she didn't have ghost powers. He sunk down in the air until his feet touched the floor. "It's official." He said. "You are my idol."

Sam laughed. "Thank you." She looked thoughtful and then looked him up and down as if examining him...

Danny felt self-conscious. "What?"

"Do you think…do you think I could sketch you?" Sam said, sounding embarrassed.

Danny was a little startled. "Okay. But while you do that, do you think you could elaborate on your fights with the Fright Knight?"

Sam grinned. "Sure. Wait right here." She ran into the bedroom to grab her sketchbook. While she was gone, Danny examined the wall murals. On the right side of the living room, Sam had already sketched out the night sky. He bent over to examine it. When Sam came back into the living room, Danny said. "See? I told you, you had Cassiopeia in the right place."

Sam smiled a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat. "You sure did." She sat down on the floor facing Danny and said, "Okay, turn so you're facing a little to the right of me." Danny obliged and Sam started sketching feverishly. "So, you wanted to ask me some questions?"

Danny nodded but didn't move. "Yeah. Why does Pariah Dark want to marry you?"

Sam rolled her eyes before continuing sketching. "After you kicked Pariah out of Amity, he sent the Knight of Darkness to search out a girl with a particularly strong spirit to become his queen and to help him rule the ghost and human realms. Apparently the Knight of darkness stumbled upon me, and I seemed to fit all the requirements. At first, he kept on giving me gifts from the ghost zone, without telling me why. Of course, I was pretty okay with this, if a little spooked by a dead guy giving me presents. But at the end of my junior year, the Knight guy brought a ring and said, 'come to the ghost one with me and become queen.' I was really creeped out and screamed and the Knight just vanished. He kept coming again and again, but after a while I got the sword and other ghost gear and was able to fend him off by myself. And that's it." Sam squinted at Danny. "Do you think you could turn the other way now?"

Danny did so while thinking what she said over. "So, you have a strong spirit?"

"That's what the Knight said. He also said something about 'powerful soul' and 'deadly weapon' but I didn't really listen."

Danny studied her. Sam was so skinny, but upon examination, she really was strong. "So, you're a ghost hunter?"

Sam looked him in the eye. "If I was a ghost hunter, do you think you would be being sketched right now?"

Danny blushed. "Sorry."

Sam smiled. "No problem." She closed the book. "Well, I'm done. Bye, Danny." Sam yawned and trudged into her bedroom.

"Bye, Sam." Danny said softly before slipping through the door.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

The next morning, Danny woke up at eight. This was late for him, but he figure it was because of his late night chat with Sam. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom.

When he was ready to head to class, Danny opened his door to take a step outside. Right outside his doorway was a box of Dunkin Donuts along with a note. He picked up the box and read the note.

_Hey Danny._

_Thanks for letting me sketch you last night. Your reward is…Chocolate donuts with sprinkles on top! Lucky you. By the way, if you want to talk, my class end an hour later than usual on Fridays._

It was all Danny could do to keep from dropping the box.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

At about two o'clock in the afternoon, Sam walked out of the brick building, talking to her friend Lucy. Sam's eyes caught Danny's from across the street and he motioned for her to come over.

"Lucy, I've got to go."

"Okay, Sam. See you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure."

Sam crossed the street and walked over to Danny. "So," she said smiling. "Did you enjoy the donuts?"

Danny repeated his much practiced line. "Yeah, but why did you give them to me? You didn't sketch me last night."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Right, Danny. But, funny thing is that Phantom never told me I had Cassiopeia right. You did. And yet, he claimed he did when I talked to him. And Phantom knew my name before I told him it."

Danny stuttered. "Maybe he was listening to us on the roof?"

Sam sighed. "But I did want to thank him for saving me from Pariah Dark."

Danny snorted. "Don't be stupid. He didn't save you. And you were fighting the Fright Knight, not Pariah Dark." Sam smiled and walked away. Danny slapped his forehead. "I am such an idiot."

Sam called over her shoulder, "Yeah, you are!"

Danny yelled back. "You aren't supposed to agree!" Sam laughed and Danny ran to catch up with her. "So, you aren't going to tell anybody, right?" he asked her.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Well, I could rent a vacant billboard, but…nah, I'll let you live. You head over to the Nasty Burger? My treat."

Danny smiled. "Sure, but I'll pay. You bought me donuts that I didn't deserve. I'll buy you lunch. So, do you want help in driving your suitor away?"

Sam smiled. "Nah. It's the perfect blow off, don't you think. 'I'm sorry, but I have a ghost Knight who wants to fight for my soul. Are you up to it?' But, thanks anyway."

Danny grinned and laughed.

**Yay! New chapter!**

**Review question- who else thought Danny looked totally cool at the end of Masters of All Time?**


End file.
